Khaibit of the Akh
by yaoi-engel
Summary: Draco and Ron keep having similar dreams at night-add some Egyptian Gods who are 'arch enemies,' some old friends and what do you get?-xtreme yaoi showdown! RonDraco, RonOC, DracoOC, OCOC. Sorry summary sucks.


Chapter One-Dream Weaver  
  
Ron stumbled down the dark corridor, feeling his way through the unfamiliar passage. "Where am I?" he muttered, pausing to focus on the darkness before him. "Feels like I've been walking through this bloody hall forever." He felt the wall beside him. "What's this?" Ron fingered strange runes on the surface. "Damn, knew I should've taken Ancient Runes with 'Mione," he said, shaking his head. He touched what felt to be hundreds of engravings as he resumed his walk. "Someone spent a helluva time with those runes and making it damned near impossible to find a way out," he groaned. His hand slipped into a recess in the wall. "Huh?" With his finger he traced a human figure with a strange head. Ron scratched his head. "I wonder." Placing his hand over the figure, he pushed. There was a click, and then he stepped back as the wall slid open.  
  
Ron walked forward into the new passage. Ahead a circle of torches illuminated his path as he walked towards them and stopped in the center. Ron glanced fleetingly at the wall, and then started as he gawked at the scenes depicted. It looked to be a gigantic orgy. He stood there, pivoting on his heel to gaze about the entire room. "Bloody hell," was all he could muster.  
  
"Fascinating, isn't it." Ron whirled around. There was a light chuckle. "Always the easy one to surprise, you are." The male voice came from a shadowed section of the room. Ron felt at ease with the stranger, and yet.he couldn't quite place the other feeling.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, trying-and failing terribly-to cover up his emotions that seemed to play on his voice. He walked forward tentatively, going up to the veiled figure. He could feel the heat emanating between them. In the back of his head he heard a whispered 'Ron,' but was too.distracted to notice.  
  
"Don't play stupid Ron, you know quite well who I am," was the response. Then a pair of eyes greeted Ron. Haunting, the pools of almost translucent amber enchanted him. They filled Ron with a strange longing-like when he had gazed at Fleur back in his fourth year. There again he heard his name being called more persistently. But the mystic eyes of his acquaintance drew him. Caught in the daze, Ron stepped even closer, so close he could feel the other person's chest through his own tunic. Ron inwardly shook his head. 'What the hell's a tunic? And how did I know what it is?'  
  
"Quite well, you say?" he asked, trying to dislodge his insane wonderings.  
  
"Very well, in fact," the voice answered huskily. Ron felt a tornado playing Quidditch in his stomach. 'I should go ahead and be done with this' he thought.  
  
'Done with what?!' another voice asked.  
  
'Taking off my clothes, running my hand over- okay, those pictures on the wall have definitely fucked my mind up.' Ron winced.  
  
'Ironically, that is exactly what the people in the pictures are doing.'  
  
'Before this is up, I'm going to be in St. Mungo's with fellow crazy people- '  
  
'What exactly is going to go *up*?'  
  
'Urgh.and anyway, who is this guy who makes me want to-' "Ron!" '-That sounds just like-' A delicate but firm and warm hand brushed his chest, underneath his tunic. 'There's that bloody word again.' he thought fleetingly as he melted under the bold hands that sought every part of his chest. He felt icy-hot lips brush his left ear.  
  
"Of course, we can always become even more friendly." It took everything Ron had to keep from moaning in pleasure. He licked the strong jaw, moving up and nibbling on an ear, before slowly going back to *those* lips. He closed his eyes, and a sudden vision appeared and disappeared before he could register what it was. But it kept him from kissing his 'friendly stranger.'  
  
"I can't do this," Ron whispered, pulling back reluctantly from the embrace. Looking up, he saw the eyes swim with-anger? -for a moment, then it was gone. The hands withdrew from his-SHIRT- but one touched his cheek before it was lost to the shadows.  
  
"Are you too good for me now?" the shadow asked in a hurtful voice, but Ron could hear the barely audible anger in the underlying flow of emotion. Ron sighed.  
  
"No, that's not it." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that-oh hell, I don't know." Ron stomped his foot in frustration. He saw a gleam form in the amber pools that made him uneasy.  
  
"So, there's someone else then." Ron began to grow wary of the man, figuring he was trying to find something out from Ron that Ron didn't know he knew. 'Ron-dammit, Ron!!' He almost looked around the room, but decided against it because of his companion. 'I knew I hadn't been hearing things- that's Harry! But.why can't he hear Harry? Is this a dream or something? Am I asleep?' He stared into the shadows, contemplating. 'Maybe I am, but is sure as hell doesn't seem like it.'  
  
"No, it's not like that," Ron responded. He quickly tried to think of something to help him out. "I just broke up with my girlfriend, and I'm not exactly ready for a new relationship just yet." And it was mostly true too- he and Hermione had tried to finally date each other in their sixth year, but it didn't work out as any of them had planned. They had decided to call it quits before something stupid happened and ruined their friendship. He looked up at his pursuer, trying *hoping* to make him understand somewhat. It seemed to work. "You know, whenever you need someone-" Never mind then.  
  
"I didn't mean that-" he interjected. He saw surprise and suspicion flicker through those eyes that held him so-so helpless. "I want to have one of those relationships that last-you know?" he said quickly in his defense. "Any dating relationship I've ever been in-or wanted to be in- has never lasted more than a few weeks or months at the most." It was true. But Ron mentally slapped himself for telling a seemingly complete stranger these things. He'd never told anyone before, and knew it probably wasn't good for him to be rattling it all off to someone like that-but.it felt good. It felt good to have someone who wouldn't think he was making it a joke. He stared off a the side of his vision. "I know it sounds mushy and lame, but- I want to be with that person-forever." Ron felt as if he was suddenly being shaken to death. 'Such a wonderful omen after confessing a deep secret.' He finally looked up. Those eyes were part of something-whatever- that he had never seen or felt before. 'I've never met anyone who had eyes that could hold me so.But.'  
  
"Really." That jolted him back to the present, even though he was still musing over his thoughts. "I-" Ron suddenly found himself thrown forward, but he didn't slam into the shadow with amber eyes, or the wall. Even as he was awakening, he could only think of one thing- 'Someone else has that power over me-to fill and hold me, and it's so much stronger. But.who?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He leaned against the wall, letting the cool air surround him. "Interesting. Very Interesting." His amber eyes slid shut, a small smile playing on his lips. "This might turn out to be even better than I had planned. Time can only tell.and I've got eternity to find out." The sound of his bitter laughter filled the room, ringing down the dark, long forgotten passages of the past, echoing in the darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
